


What Magazine Beauty is (no rose tinted glasses)

by FangirlWriter1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, what beauty is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWriter1/pseuds/FangirlWriter1
Summary: This is how I think Fleur and Hermione feel. This is also how I feel magazine beauty affects this world and how we think of beauty in women.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	What Magazine Beauty is (no rose tinted glasses)

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard the song gold rush by Taylor Swift I knew I had to write about my views of magazine beauty. Please Review and I hope you enjoy it!

Hermione always wondered what it would be like to be stunning. To have the boys stare in awe. She got a tantalizing glance at the Yule Ball. Of course, she thought they were looking in disgust at her. That poor girl, she hates herself. She thinks it would be pretty awesome to be Fluer, everyone wants her, even Ron did, probably still does, evident by his lack of self-control still in her presence.

Looking in the mirror Hermione saw a sad aging middle-aged woman who wasn't ever loved by the population. Just seen as someone who was capable but that is it. Hermione ate up the lies that the media tells but didn't see the whole story. Average beauty is not beauty and she never learned that half of the beauty is believing you are pretty.

She never was that pretty stunning women are hated for being too pretty and they are dumb, just because they steal the attention just by walking by. But the media says you are worthless if you aren't that pretty. That is why acceptance is so important, if the magazines aren't going to praise you, love yourself for them. She never saw those pretty women were envied and hated therefore she would have the same problem that Fleur has and why she shouldn't wish to Fluer's beauty. The one she let Ginny call her "Phlegm" and the one she called dumb for being pretty. Hermione has never seen her real faults, only fake ones. When Hermione heard gold rush when her daughter played it, she thought about Fluer and wondered truly what was it to be beautiful. 

Then she heard Ginny talking about how really pretty girls were hated and not "allowed" to be feminists by the jealous crowd and thought to be dumb. Also, they were often treated as objects. Hermione started to realize, she was fine with her looks, she was less of an object and more of a person in many eyes and that suited her just fine. 

Fleur learned to love herself, she had to. She also had to be confident, or she would be manipulated by creepy men and boys. Everyone hated and loved her beauty. She hated and loved her beauty. Beauty can hold and propel you to unknown places. She knew this well. Fake friends, popularity, job offers, catcalls… all because of her beauty. Fleur wondered what it would be like for someone to love all aspects of herself.

She got her wish with Bill. She liked him ever since she first saw him. She was scared but when they started dating she realized he was a good guy. When gold rush by Taylor Swift came out she cried hard. She understood the song perfectly well. Most of all she was glad Bill jumped in. She was happy and fine with herself and her level of beauty and she was middle-aged now, she aged gracefully but she is less of a sexual object now. 

Gleaming, twinkling

Eyes like sinking ships on waters

So inviting, I almost jump in

[Chorus]

But I don't like a gold rush, gold rush

I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush

I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

Everybody wants you

Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

Walk past, quick brush

I don't like slow motion, double vision in rose blush

I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush

Everybody wants you

But I don't like a gold rush

[Verse 1]

What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?

With your hair falling into place like dominoes

I see me padding across your wooden floors

With my Eagles t-shirt hanging from the door

At dinner parties, I call you out on your contrarian shit

And the coastal town we wandered 'round had nеver seen a love as pure as it

And thеn it fades into the gray of my day-old tea

'Cause it could never be

Primis Player Placeholder

[Chorus]

'Cause I don't like a gold rush, gold rush

I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush

I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

Everybody wants you

Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

Walk past, quick brush

I don't like slow motion, double vision in rose blush

I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush

Everybody wants you

But I don't like a gold rush

[Verse 2]

What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?

With your hair falling into place like dominoes

My mind turns your life into folklore

I can't dare to dream about you anymore

At dinner parties I won't call you out on your contrarian shit

And the coastal town we never found will never see a love as pure as it

'Cause it fades into the gray of my day-old tea

'Cause it will never be

[Outro]

Gleaming, twinkling

Eyes like sinking ships on waters

So inviting, I almost jump in

Eyes like sinking ships on waters

So inviting, I almost jump in

[Chorus]

But I don't like a gold rush, gold rush

I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush

I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

Everybody wants you

Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

Walk past, quick brush

I don't like slow motion, double vision in rose blush

I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush

Everybody wants you

But I don't like a gold rush

[Verse 1]

What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?

With your hair falling into place like dominoes

I see me padding across your wooden floors

With my Eagles t-shirt hanging from the door

At dinner parties, I call you out on your contrarian shit

And the coastal town we wandered 'round had nеver seen a love as pure as it

And thеn it fades into the gray of my day-old tea

'Cause it could never be

Primis Player Placeholder

[Chorus]

'Cause I don't like a gold rush, gold rush

I don't like anticipatin' my face in a red flush

I don't like that anyone would die to feel your touch

Everybody wants you

Everybody wonders what it would be like to love you

Walk past, quick brush

I don't like slow motion, double vision in rose blush

I don't like that falling feels like flying 'til the bone crush

Everybody wants you

But I don't like a gold rush

[Verse 2]

What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?

With your hair falling into place like dominoes

My mind turns your life into folklore

I can't dare to dream about you anymore

At dinner parties I won't call you out on your contrarian shit

And the coastal town we never found will never see a love as pure as it

'Cause it fades into the gray of my day-old tea

'Cause it will never be

[Outro]

Gleaming, twinkling

Eyes like sinking ships on waters

So inviting, I almost jump in


End file.
